


just kiss me, baby, and tell me twice

by hyuckyuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tummy kisses, yukhei is a wonderful boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: yukhei's kisses make donghyuck so lightheaded and dumb that he doesn't realize what's happening until his shirt is bunched almost to his armpits, yukhei trying to take it all the way off and then he's panicking.“wait, xuxi, stop.”ordonghyuck gains a bit of weight during break but yukhei assures him that he's perfect.





	just kiss me, baby, and tell me twice

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't actually planning on posting this, seeing as i wrote for grace but some people asked so!!!! here it is!!!!!! hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!

donghyuck liked winter break. he liked going back to jeju to visit his family. he liked his aunts who cooed over him and asked about boyfriends (and he  _ loved  _ to show them pictures of yukhei). he loved his little cousins who always begged him to play with them. and he absolutely  _ adored  _ the food. it was honestly one of the best parts.

but the one thing he  _ hated  _ about winter break was how much weight he gained during the mere two weeks he spent at home.

the way his face got so round he looked like basketball, his stomach got pudgy and his thighs even more plump.

jaemin said he looked  _ thicc  _ but that because he was not the one having trouble buttoning his jeans.

and normally he wouldn't mind, never being the one to care that much about how much he weighed or whatever but  _ now _ it made him kinda insecure.

because now there was  _ yukhei _ .

yukhei who was sweet and caring and a doofus most of the time and he reminded donghyuck of a golden retriever sometimes.

and he was tall like a three and went to the gym six times a week and drank healthy disgusting smoothies and we was on the basketball team and his  _ abs. _

a part of donghyuck  _ knew  _ his boyfriend (of only six months) would be totally chill about it and find it cute, even, but the other part  _ hated  _ that he was  _ cute  _ on yukhei's eyes. he wanted to be slim and sexy like...ten or whatever.

so he came up with the brilliant plan of Avoiding Showing His Body To His Boyfriend. 

it was an elaborate plan and he'd even wrote it down on his winnie the pooh notebook (that he used as a recipe book).

there were simple rules he created for himself until he managed to lose the six-ish pounds he'd gained over break.

**1- DONT take your shirt off**

**2- DONT take your pants off**

**3- no baths together T-T**

**4- avoid changing in front of him**

**5- keep it in your pants !!!!!!!**

donghyuck sighed as he put the pen between his pouted upper lip and nose “this is gonna be so fucking hard…” he muttered to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


“can you stop pinching my cheeks?” he asked for the nth time, rolling his eyes.

“but you're so cute!” yukhei gushed and proceeded to squish donghyuck's cheeks together and leave a kiss on the pouty lips “i love your round cheeks.”

donghyuck blushed but still crossed his arms in front of his chest. his chubby cheeks were the only thing he couldn't hide from yukhei and as much as he liked the kisses, it could get a bit annoying.

“you're like a cheese ball,” yukhei continued, still trailing kisses along his boyfriend's face, from his jawline, passing through his cheeks, nose and forehead.

“that was literally the worst compliment ever, shut up,” he whined.

yukhei laughed and nipped on his ear “it just means i wanna eat you up,”

“you're  _ disgusting!”  _ donghyuck pushed him off the coach and yukhei just laughed loudly.

“you were away for two weeks, duckie!” he threw his whole body on top of donghyuck's, holding onto him like a koala “i'm allowed to be greasy for a while.” he looked up with his best puppy eyes and jutted bottom lip (that donghyuck didn't miss the chance to bite). 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“i still don't know why you wanted to come with me, duckie,” yukhei asked while lifting weights like they were feathers.

they were at the campus gym, where yukhei could always be found after 10pm, sweating his ass out, and now donghyuck too! sweating his ass out as well but on the treadmill.

he had called yukhei insisting that he was going to accompany him on his workout and yukhei would  _ never  _ pass the opportunity to show off his muscles in front of his boyfriend, knowing damn well that donghyuck was a sucker for them.

“change of habits, i guess,” he shrugged and chugged down his water bottle, already out of breath not even thirty minutes in.

donghyuck was actually there to lose weight. unsurprisingly.

after more ten minutes donghyuck figured it was  _ enough _ of running, so he turned the treadmill off and sat down on the bench beside yukhei's station, admiring the way his hands gripped the bars so tightly, how good his arms looked on that sleeveless shirt, how gorgeous his face got, all concentrated.

“fuck, you look hot,” he breathed out unconsciously.

yukhei looked at him weirdly for a moment before dropping the weights on the support and sitting up.

“do i?” he smiled all goofy and proud, almost begging to be praised.

“you really do,” he hummed and got up, plopping down on his boyfriend's lap unceremoniously “so you come here everyday and look  _ this  _ hot for everyone to see, huh?” yukhei groaned and held his waist tightly as donghyuck started biting down at his neck, surely leaving marks.

“no one's here at night,” he muttered low on his ear “and it's not as if you're any better, duckie, wearing my shirt and those shorts?” his hands slide down to his thighs as donghyuck finds his mouth again.

“you love my shorts,” he whined, lips still touching yukhei's.

“i do, they're cute,” he smiled and looked down to donghyuck's pink cotton shorts, almost hidden away by his (yukhei's) white shirt “just like you.”

at that donghyuck huffed and rolled his eyes.  _ cute. _ that was all he was. cute little donghyuckie who has cute cheeks and a cute belly and cute fucking  _ thighs _ .

“i'm tired,” he lied and got up, making yukhei whine and try to drag him back to his lap “i'm gonna head back to the dorms, text me when you get to yours, yeah?” he kissed a sad looking yukhei and grabbed his water bottle before bolting out of the smelly gym. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was getting harder and harder to hide his new gained pounds from yukhei, and  _ even harder  _ to lose them.

“dude, you're  _ fine,  _ stop this shit,” mark said worryingly as donghyuck munched on his  _ salad.  _ big ew.

“not until he stops calling me fucking  _ cute. _ ” he stabbed a cherry tomato angrily.

“yukhei will literally never stop calling you cute, hyuck.”

“doesn't matter. i'm still fat.” poor cabbages.

  
  
  
  
  


they're making out on yukhei's bed.

actually, they're supposed to be studying but donghyuck can be  _ quite  _ a distraction when he wants attention (especially his boyfriend's attention) and this time he managed to get yukhei on top of him in only three minutes of whining! new record!

“i spoil you too much,” yukhei says and smiles to the boy under him.

“as you should,” donghyuck huffs and pulls yukhei back to him by the shoulders, kissing him deep.

yukhei's kisses make donghyuck so lightheaded and dumb that he doesn't realize what's happening until his shirt is bunched almost to his armpits, yukhei trying to take it all the way off and then he's panicking.

“wait, xuxi,  _ stop.”  _ he pushes the older boy off of him and in less than a second yukhei is scrambling to his knees, looking like a kicked puppy.

“i’m sorry, did i do something?” he immediately asks “did i go too far? i got too excited again, didn't i? i’m sorry, duckie.” he's frowning so cutely, eyebrows pinched together, hair still a mess from donghyuck running his hands through it, lips pink and swollen.

“xuxi, no, baby,” he cups yukhei's face softly and the older boy nuzzles into his palm “you did nothing wrong, i promise, pup,” yukhei looks at him with wide questioning eyes “i just don't wanna take my shirt off today.” he explains but yukhei looks even more puzzled. 

“why not? are you shy?” before donghyuck can even respond yukhei is already taking off his own shirt, revealing his toned chest and (the bane of donghyuck's existence) his abs “see? nothing to be shy about.” he smiles proudly.

“that doesn't help  _ at all”  _ he mutters, gaze still on yukhei's body “can you please put your shirt back on?”

“why, duckie, what's wrong?” he looks sad again, and worried, and donghyuck wants to punch himself “you've been weird for a while now.”

“have not!” he tries to defend himself.

“have too!” yukhei  _ pouts  _ “i'm sorry if i did something wrong, duckie.”

“xuxi, fuck, you did absolutely  _ nothing  _ wrong, sweetheart,” he assures the older boy, who doesn't look that convinced “you're perfect, ok? it's just—” he stops and screws his eyes shut, embarrassment eating him alive.

“you can tell me anything, hyuckie,” yukhei kisses the palm of his hand softly and he has to hold back a sob “i love you.”

“i’m fat.” donghyuck finally whispers, eyes still close and he has no doubt that his face is completely red.

“what!?” yukhei says dumbfounded.

“i gained a fuckton of weigh during break,” be breathes out “and i'm trying to lose them but it's really fucking hard.”

he opens his eyes to find yukhei staring at him with the saddest expression he's ever seen, and it broke his heart to be the one to put it there. yukhei should be  _ always  _ smiling.

“duckie—”

“and you keep calling me fucking  _ cute _ and i know you don't do it on purpose but it just makes me feel like i'm a kid, you know? an overweight kid.” he could feel his eyes watering and the least thing he wanted was to cry in front of his shirtless boyfriend so he tried to breathe deeply and close his eyes again.

“i thought you liked it…” yukhei muttered quietly.

“i do!” he quickly assured him “but i don't want to be  _ cute  _ and  _ soft  _ and look like a marshmallow.”

“why didn't you tell me earlier?” donghyuck couldn't help but coo at yukhei's dejected face. if anyone was cute, it was him.

“it's kinda embarrassing,” he explained with a snort.

“it's not, duckie,” he held both of donghyuck's hands to his chest “i can help you, if you want? i don't think you need to lose weight but if that's what you want we can come up with some exercises and a new diet.”

at that, donghyuck couldn't help a few years escaping his eyes, too overwhelmed with affection and love for his boyfriend.

“you're perfect, did you know that?” he choked up and pulled yukhei back on top of him, holding the bigger boy tightly close to his chest.

“i just like you a lot,” he giggled, face pressed on donghyuck's neck, leaving kisses everywhere “wanna see you happy.”

“you make me happy, xuxi,” he ran his hands from yukhei's short hair to his naked shoulder blades.

“you make me the happiest.” he sighed, tickling donghyuck's neck in the process.

they just lay there for a while, as close as possible, murmuring soft words to each other, until yukhei gets restless and sits up on top of donghyuck's legs.

“can i take your shirt off?” he asks hesitantly and donghyuck is ready to deny and tell him he's crazy when yukhei ducks down and start kissing his stomach through the thin grey shirt.

his big hands start rubbing donghyuck's sides, curious fingers slipping inside and touching his warm skin. yukhei's touch alone makes donghyuck whimper and soon he's nodding.

yukhei's smile is almost blinding as he starts pulling the shirt up, trailing kisses at the exposed skin.

“so pretty,” he murmurs on his skin “you look perfect, hyuckie.”

donghyuck's shirt is on the floor and yukhei is doing a great job of flustering donghyuck, kissing his stomach gently, occasionally biting the supple flesh, leaving red marks that they'd love to see later, whispering praise that made donghyuck's toes curl and whines escape from his red bitten lips.

after what seemed like hours, yukhei looks up, smirking and with glimmering eyes “hyuckie,” said boy only hums dazedly in response “can i take off your pants now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! thank you so much for reading <3 leave a kudo or a comment if you'd like, that'd make me the happiest!!!!! 
> 
> i'm on twitter now as @xuxisuns btw if anyone wants to have a chat uwu


End file.
